The House of Arachne/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icewish (Sorry if it's bad, it was the first thing that came to my mind.) Info: The Ordon Village has been attacked by a monster at night, and three of the children who live there have been kidnapped. The only clue to who has committed this crime is the strange spiderwebs the monster had left behind. They lead through the forest toward an abandoned village a few miles away from the Ordon Village. The villagers blame the kidnappings on Skulltulas, and believe that the children would have died by now from the giant spiders' deadly venom, so they have given up the search. Link, however, suspects different, and follows the eerie webs to the house of Arachne. (The group must rescue the three kidnapped children and bring them back to the Ordon Village) RP Characters: Link (Icy) Kayle (Frost) Edme (Edme) Aiyana (Edme) King Dedede (Ftag) Captain Falcon (Johnson ace) Luigi (Johnson ace) Shaymin (Reshiram) Keldeo (Reshiram) Ace (Night) In Hyrule.... "You're crazy," replied Mayor Bo. "They're dead. Don't make more of a deal than you already have, their parents already have a lot to deal with and I don't need you making it worse for them." "But sir, they could still be alive," replied Link. "There's an abandoned town close by the village, and that's where the webs lead. There used to be an old story-" "The one about the spider-lady, Arachne?" Link nodded. The mayor started to laugh at him. "Link, you're seventeen, why do you still believe in children's stories?" Link didn't reply. "If you want to go and waste you're time, fine, I'm not stopping you. But while you're out there, go do us all a favor and read a book or something on how to act normal, maybe on that'll teach you to not believe in silly stories ''and that your horse can't talk?" Epona, who was standing next to link, snorted in disgust at the mayor's comment. Link just smiled and said "Yes sir," as he mounted his horse. The man walked away from Link and his horse, still laughing slightly. Icewish ♥ 18:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked into town, extremely tired. She fell down onto the grass, obviously going to take a nap. That's when she saw Link. She scrambled up off of the ground and ran towards him. "Hi! What are you doing here?" 03:05, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme had been in the village, and smelled a familiar scent. "Link?" She followed his scent, but soon smelled another scent. She decided to follow the second one first, and go back to Link's. She continued walking, when her nose touched someone else's. "Aiyana! What are you doing?" Edme soon realized she made a big mistake. "Well, I happened to hear the news about the three children,and decided to see what had happened. I smelled your smell, and decided to come here! Before, I decided to travel to Tigonia, and the ligers there are very different! They like talking a lot! They ''love ''talking a lot! And, they also like to wake up early! I started to sleep later (like, five minutes later than usual) after I started going on journeys, but I've adapted to the tigon lifestyle! So don't expect me to wake up late anymore!" ☆Edme☆ 16:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede approached the group to make Aiyana stop talking. After seeing Link and Kayle, he greeted them. Ftaghn Talk 20:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I live here, so that might be why," said Link to Kayle. "But have any of you seen any odd things happening on your way here by any chance?" Icewish ♥ 21:54, May 20, 2013 (UTC) "Nope!" Kayle replied. "Unless a huge group of spiders heading off into the woods counts." 00:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, that seems about right...." said Link. Epona slowly began to walk towards the edge of the village. "I'm going to investigate. You all can come along too if you would like, I guess," Link said to the group. Icewish ♥ 03:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Luigi was on a taxi ship, driven by the captain. It crashed near the Ordon Village. " where are we?" Luigi asked. Captain falcon shrugged. Luigi wandered off to find someone who would tell him.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) " you know, I was once a famous driver..." Stated Captain Falcon to Luigi. " looks as if my driving skills aren't up to standards."--Johnson ace (talk) 15:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede was annoyed at being ignored. Ftaghn Talk 19:52, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Kayle started to run ahead. "Well, if we're going to investigate, might as well start now!" 21:18, May 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'll come too," Edme said. "I will too!" Aiyana said, ignoring Dedede when he tried to shush her before," You know, I came here becaus I love children, and they love me! I heard about the missing kids here in the village in Tigonia on Tigon Vision-they call it TV for short! Isn't it cool?-so I came here the moment I heard of it! I saw these crazy spiders, and I have a tremendous fear of spiders, arachnophobia! I'm pretty sure there'll be hundreds more spiders, but I want to be brave. Also, my sister's friend's cousin's liger-ball coach's roommate's insurance agent has a pet tarantula, and I don't want to be afraid anymore." ☆Edme☆ 22:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC) "Um, alright," said Link to Aiyana. ---- (I'm sorry for not having a very good post, I don't have much time) They group reached the village. It was abanoned, and only one house still stood. Icewish ♥ 22:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around. ☆Edme☆ 22:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Keldeo walked up. "Ghost house?" asked Keldeo. Shaymin was near by. "Um.. so you guys need help? I heard of dead kids and whatever that name is." he muttered. Keldeo didn't know it was Arachne, but he could sence a presence, due to fighting a simlair boss that was a fake of her in the cave of nex. (Long way back, like a few months ago. Haha, I remember Super Smash RP. That did get kinda boring...) ✰Reshiram✰ Link dismounted Epona and turned into a wolf. He was trying to find out who, if anyone, had been here recently. Link pushed against the door, which was unlocked, and opened it slowly. Icewish ♥ 02:41, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Keldeo looked scared. "What's in their? Besides spiders..." he asked, creeped out. ✰Reshiram✰ "Well, there probably is something scary. I hate haunted houses. I've been to one, and I mostly got scared at the giant eleven-foot-high spider," Aiyana said. ☆Edme☆ 03:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon and Luigi saw Link.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) " I think we are in Hyrule" Captain falcon commented. They approached the house and saw the group.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) "Let's explore this place while the ship is charging it's energy!" Shouted Captain falcon--Johnson ace (talk) 15:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede, who had been there all along, proceeded. Ftaghn Talk 20:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC). Edme heard a growl. "What was that?" Aiyana giggled. "My stomach. Hey, does anyone have flan? No meat please, I'm a vegeterian." ☆Edme☆ 23:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Dedede rolled his eyes. Ftaghn Talk 01:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "How dare you roll your eyes at me?" Aiyana pointed her paw at Dedede. ☆Edme☆ 02:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "A talking wolf eh?" asked Captain Falcon. Meanwhile, Luigi had placed some goggles on and was flashing a light directly from them. " It will only last for a few minutes " luigi said. "But this house looks haunted..."--Johnson ace (talk) 16:17, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Dedede asked, "Is that a challenge??????" Ftaghn Talk 19:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Kayle ran towards the house. "It's obviously haunted. Come on! This'll be fun!" 21:26, May 23, 2013 (UTC) (Do you mean Edme is a wolf? Because Aiyana is a liger.) "No, I just remember my sister more." ☆Edme☆ 00:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Link crept deeper into the house. It was very dark inside, though the pale light streaming inside from the door revealed pale cobwebs in the first room. Icewish ♥ 01:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "It's ''Hauntedddd!!!!" said Aiyana. ☆Edme☆ 02:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "Ooooh! Watch out for ghosts!" Kayle laughed then grinned hugely. "I guess this place has a spider problem. Wait a minute..." 03:35, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "Hi there. I bet you all won't last much time here!" shouted Captain Falcon, childly. Captain Falcon dashed off to explore the house.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Luigi." said Luigi, finally introducing himself. "If there are ghosts here, I'll suck them in with by vacuum gun! I was once a ghost hunter many years ago..."--Johnson ace (talk) 16:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked a little scared, "Didn't I see a huge group of spiders earlier?" 21:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana leaped and dashed behind Kayle, "Where?" ☆Edme☆ 23:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Link shook his head in disapproval and, still as a wolf, checked to see who had been here recently by the scent of the air. He found a scent trail, that of the children from teh village, and started to follow it. Icewish ♥ 01:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Edme followed, and Aiyana stayed bahind Kayle. ☆Edme☆ 01:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Kayle smiled, "Oh, miles away from here. Rather strange though..." She followed Link. 03:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Luigi pointed to Link " and who may you be?" He asked. Then, he checked how much power there was on light on the goggles. It was only 5 percent left. Captain Falcon then asked " Why are you talking to that wolf" however, he did not know that it was Link in wolf form.--Johnson ace (talk) 06:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) "Follow him" Luigi said to Captain Falcon. " he seems to know where we are going!" He cried. Then captain falcon looked at a screen on his wrist and he scanned the area. He found data about the Ordon village and the missing children and showed it to Luigi.--Johnson ace (talk) 06:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, okay!" Aiyana said. ☆Edme☆ 12:49, May 25, 2013 (UTC) (I'm sorry, but I really need to make this RP super short. I potentialy won't be active for a long time in a few days since my family is going to get new internet.) Link came across a closed door. He turned into a human, and slowly opened the door. Icewish ♥ 15:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Edme peered in through the crack ☆Edme☆ 01:17, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Luigi asked "what's behind there? And why has this wolf transformed into a human?" Then, Captain Falcon, who was annoyed with Luigi shouted " Do you have to keep asking questions?"--Johnson ace (talk) 11:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Dedede continued to mysteriously reappear. Ftaghn Talk 16:15, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Captain falcon was trying to workout who everyone was. He saw Dedede and scanned him and everyone else. He was receiving data on each of them and he showed it to Luigi. Now that they knew who everyone was, they began to look for answers to where exactly in Hyrule they were, as they did not know what exact building they were in. Captain Falcon's useful gadgets suddenly stopped working and all that was shown on their screens was a black screen. They cracked. Hen, Luigi's light flashed on and off and then flicked off.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC) A medium-sized skulltula was revealed behind the door. It hissed at teh group and barred it's fangs, which were dripping with venom. It charged at them and Link quickly slammed the door shut. It scratched at the door with it's eight legs, but was unable to break the door down. Icewish ♥ 16:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede stood in a fighting stance, hammer at the ready. Ftaghn Talk 17:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) " spiders!?... I knew it!" Cried Captain Falcon. "They must be behind the missing children, but don't worry, I'll take care of them!" He shouted Heroically. --Johnson ace (talk) 19:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, Luigi seemed scared. He prepared his vaacum gun, even if it wasn't a ghost.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Link drew his sword an quickly opened the door. He stabbed the spider's underside. The spider fell on it's back, curled up, and died. Suddenly, the hissing of more spider's were heard, and several more medium-sized skulltula's attacked the group. Icewish ♥ 18:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede did a spinning attack with his hammer to hit multiple spiders. Ftaghn Talk 22:23, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon dashed into battle and started beating up many spiders with his fists, punching and kicking them. Luigi ran in circles crying for help, but later came to his senses. Even though it was designed for ghosts, Luigi used his vacuum gun, the new poltergust 5000, to suck up the spiders. --Johnson ace (talk) 06:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Kayla took out her bow and started to shoot arrows, aiming for the spider's eyes. 04:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Luigi gave up on sucking the spiders with the Poltergust. He instead, began to jump onto the top of the spider's heads. His intension was to crush them. In the end, he thought that the best way to crush them was to use his giant hammer.--Johnson ace (talk) 09:21, May 30, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede inhaled a spider and spit it out at another. Ftaghn Talk 12:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Luigi smashed and squashed some spiders with his giant hammer, then glanced at Dedede's hammer. Captain Falcon blasted some spiders away with a laser gun.--Johnson ace (talk) 13:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Most of the spiders had died, and the rest cowardly hissed at the group from a distance. Link noticed bundles of spider silk on the walls and tore one open. Inside, a peices of a skelleton remained and fell out of the bundle of silk. (Sorry for being inactive :( ) Icewish ♥ 17:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hm...Is this a child's corpse? If so, it could be one of the missing children!" Captain Falcon shouted. His devices were working fine now and so began to scan the body.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Link was just about to speak when he heard a scream. It wasn't the hissing of a spider, but the voice of a human child. Icewish ♥ 18:30, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "We must follow that voice my green capped friend!" Then Luigi was confused. " I' m talking about this guy!" Cried Captain Falcon to Luigi, pointing to Link. Then he said to him, " lead the way!"--Johnson ace (talk) 19:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ace walked up to Link.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Dedede followed, motioning impatiently at Ace. Ftaghn Talk 23:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Something wrong Dedede?" said Ace.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:06, June 3, 2013 (UTC) "Follow the voice!" said Dedede. "Hurry!" Ftaghn Talk 19:38, June 3, 2013 (UTC) "Fine" Ace replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:50, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Luigi examined the body even more. Captain Falcon sprinted off to find where the noise was coming from. He did not have any time to wait around.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:00, June 4, 2013 (UTC) "So much for leading the way..." Cried Luigi to Link.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:05, June 4, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede followed Captain Falcon. Ftaghn Talk 22:15, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Luigi followed Captain Falcon " Please don't go off on your own!" He cried--Johnson ace (talk) 15:51, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon sighed and headed back to the previous area. He sighed before raging into an anger "those poor kids are gonna get hurt if we don't do something!!!" Roared Captain Falcon. Luigi replied that they had to obey Link's orders but Flacon raged even more. " Falcon...." Captain Falcon charged up energy. He was quiet silent when he said this. Luigi didn't seem to hear it. "Pppppppunch!!" Falcon roared and unleashed his energy in the form of a powerful punch made from ethics energy and It hit Luigi when he wasn't looking. A fight began.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:51, June 5, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry, I haven't had enough time to edit. And I don't have very much time now, either, so sorry it's so short) "What the (beep!) is wrong with you?" growled Link as he pushed Captain Falcon away from Luigi. Icewish ♥ 21:58, June 5, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede stunned Captain Falcon with one blow from his mighty hammer. Ftaghn Talk 23:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) In an attempted to dodge Dedede's hammer blows, Captain Falcon would run, roll and jump. He then punched madly and hit Luigi. Luigi was bruised and fell. Captain Falcon then resulted to more violence. He screamed out and tried to attack the others.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede attacked Captain Falcon by throwing Waddle Dees at him. Ftaghn Talk 18:13, June 6, 2013 (UTC) The scream was heard again, so Link, not really thinking, ran after the noise instead of helping the other's fight. Icewish ♥ 21:21, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Luigi countered Falcon's attack. Falcon was now on the ground. He admitted defeat and surrendered, plendging that he would never attack Luigi or anybody like that again without good reason. "Let's follow Link!!" He cried.--Johnson ace (talk) 12:59, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana had been trying to stop Luigi and Captain Falcon's fight, but followed Link. Edme also followed Link. ☆Edme☆ 00:43, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Dedede ran after Link, but tripped and fell into a pit. Inside the pit was a gigantic Stalfo! Ftaghn Talk 17:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Luigi dashed towards the pit and raised hs hand to Dedede. " That skeleton creature is gonna get ya!"--Johnson ace (talk) 20:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana ran towards the pit, and tried to see if Dedede could grab her paw. "Be careful Aiyana! You might fall in too," Edme said, as she padded up to the pit. ☆Edme☆ 13:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede tried to fight the Stalfo, but he was overwhelmed and knocked out. The Stalfo pulled him into a cave. Ftaghn Talk 14:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana ignored what Edme had said and jumped in and followed the Stalfo. ☆Edme☆ 16:50, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon dashed in and attacked the Stalfo. He had popped a database up on his wrist watch to see what it's weakness was. "Take this, Stalfo!" he cried, and released a Falcon punch onto the creature.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC) The Stalfo dropped King Dedede and fled deeper into the cave. As he came to, King Dedede saw one of the children on the Stalfo's back. He ran after the beast. Ftaghn Talk 21:26, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana realized what Dedede was doing, and went to distract the Stalfo. "Hey! Mr. Skeleton Man! Can I ask you some questions? How's it like living in a pit? Don't you get lonely sometimes? Don't you need a friend?" ☆Edme☆ 13:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon showed everyone the database on the Stalfo, then dashed into battle. " Give us that child back!" He cried. Luigi and captain falcon relised that this was one of the missing children. Luigi then helped Aiyana to distract the Stalfo.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:22, June 11, 2013 (UTC) While the Stalfo's back was truned, King Dedede landed an impressive hammer strike on the back of its head. The Stalfo dropped and exploded, leaving the child unharmed but mentally shaken. Ftaghn Talk 19:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry the RP was too long :( ) They reescued the children. The End! Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay